Els problemes ďuna investigació
Els problemes ďuna investigació és el capítol 4 de la temporada 3 de la sèrie Coses de Germanes i el capítol 20 en total. Es va estrenar el 22 ďoctubre del 2017. Argument El capítol comença en un parc públic de Barcelona prop de la casa dels pares ďen Josep Maria 22, on els pares del 22 estan passejant tranquiŀlament fins que veuen el 22 i la Lola fent-se un petó en un banc del parc. La Lola en realitat és ľİhi Kadse del món paraŀlel que ľAndrea va enviar al passat anteriorment i la va rejovenir, i tot i que la Lola sembla que tingui 15 anys, en realitat en té 28. Els pares del 22 parlen amb el seu fill, i li pregunten: “Tu has ďestar en una classe de rus, oi?” i li diuen a la Lola: “I tu, el teu pare sap que estàs aquí amb ell?”. La Lola se sorprèn, però el 22 diu: “No tenim temps per parlar amb vosaltres, ja parlarem a casa. Però ara haig ďanar a un altre lloc més important, adéu!”. El 22 s’aixeca del banc i se’n va amb la Lola cap al metro, i llavors els pares del 22 se sorprenen per la roba que porta el 22: una samarreta negra amb la lletra “ý” accentuada de color vermell. És la roba ďen Yusma, el doble del 22 del món paraŀlel, però els pares del 22 no saben que han parlat amb en Yusma i no amb el seu fill, només se sorprenen ja que aquesta samarreta no és seva. El 22 de veritat acaba la seva classe de rus, quan rep una trucada del 0 que li diu: “Els teus pares ťhan vist amb la Lola prop de casa teva!” i el 22 diu: “Com? No pot ser, si no m’he mogut ďaquí!”. El 0 diu: “Estic escoltant el que està dient la teva mare a casa, la roba que portaves era una samarreta negra…” i el 22 diu: “Amb una ý accentuada?”. El 0 diu: “No diuen això, però m’ho imagino…” i el 22 ho entén tot: en Yusma ha tornat per veure ľİhi. Però el 0 diu: “I a més, en Yusma i la Lola estaven fent-se un petó!”. El 22 creu que la Lola no ha perdut la seva memòria, només ho fingia per evitar que ľAndrea anés darrere ďella, però no n’està segur. No obstant això, diu: “Hem ďesborrar la memòria dels meus pares, no poden saber que he fet un petó a la Lola, i menys recordar aquesta samarreta que no és meva!”, el 0 diu: “Però creuen que ets tu qui la portaves!” i el 22 diu: “És igual, és perillós per a ells. Te n’encarregues?”. El 0 accepta fer ľesborrament de memòria dels pares del 22, que també són pares del propi 0. Llavors el 22 diu: “Tinc una altra idea: tens dos equips de transportadors mòbils per donar-me?” i el 0 diu: “Donar-te’ls on?”. El 22 sorprenentment diu: “Al pis de la Mila. No et preocupis, farem un retorn al passat, però abans vull fer una proba amb la Mila i la seva família, ďacord?” i el 0 diu: “Molt bé, però vés amb compte!”… El 22 es troba al pis de la Mila de visita, mentre la Carla està preparant a la FEF 07 els transportadors mòbils per a dues persones, per enviar-los al pis de la Mila. I el 0 està invisible a casa del 22, preparat per esborrar la memòria als seus pares. El 22 rep una trucada del 0, que diu: “Ja he fet ľesborrament de memòria dels nostres pares amb èxit i he tornat a la 07, és a dir, ťenvio els transportadors mòbils, ďacord?”, i el 22 diu que els està esperant. El 22 veu com es transporten els objectes. En aquell moment la Mila surt de la seva habitació i veu que el seu antic company de pis està posant al menjador uns objectes estranys. Ella li diu al 22: “Què són aquests pals?” i el 22 diu: “Són transportadors mòbils. Tens ganes de veure la teva mare?”. La Mila no entén res i diu: “Has parlat amb ella?”, i el 22 diu: “No, ella no sap res, però potser ens fa una visita, et sembla bé?”. La Mila diu: “No, ella no pot venir aquí, li has dit que vingui?”, i el 22 diu: “Ella no entrarà per la porta, i ella no sap que vindrà aquí… Jo et vaig assegurar que no vindria per la porta, i això passarà, ella no vindrà aquí per la porta!”, mentre continua preparant els transportadors… En aquest moment la companya de pis de la Mila ve i diu: “Què passa?”. El 22 acaba la seva feina i diu: “Ja està, prepareu-vos!”. Llavors activa els dos transportadors mòbils, que són sis objectes, i tres ďaquests objectes s’uneixen en un triangle amb un feix i els altres tres en un altre triangle. Llavors el 22 toca uns botons en dos dels sis objectes que tenen botons, i acciona una palanca… En aquest moment, dintre ďun triangle apareixen uns llums blaus i en ľaltre triangle també. Els llums formen una persona en cada triangle i aquestes dues persones resulten ser la Meŀlina i la mare de la Mila, la Maria Natividad. Les dues persones que han estat transportades i la companya de pis de la Mila no entenen res, i el 22 diu: “Meŀlina, Maria Natividad, benvingudes al nostre pis!”. La Mila i la Meŀlina parlen alhora enfadades i espantades, i el 22 diu: “Heu ďestar tranquiŀles, tant vosaltres com les que heu estat transportades. Sabíeu que no recordareu res ďaixò?”. La Meŀlina diu: “Com has trobat on estava per fixar-me?” i el 22 diu: “En realitat no ha estat gaire difícil, però no et puc dir per què…”. Llavors el 22 s’adona que la Mila està trucant per telèfon a algú, i el 22 li diu: “A qui truques?”. La Mila no diu res, i el 22 diu: “A urgències?”. La Mila tampoc diu res, però el 22 entén que sí. El 22 diu: “Estàs convidant més persones a la festa?”, i després truca a la 07 i diu: “Podeu enviar una patrulla de soldats?”. De sobte un grup ďhomes amb ľuniforme de la FEF liderats pel 0 es transporten al pis. La Mila encara queda més espantada, i el 0 diu: “Hola, Mila, tu i jo ja ens vam conèixer fa un mes, ho sabies?”. El 22 diu: “No, no ho sabia, no ho pot recordar perquè li vam donar Retcon, que ho has oblidat?”, i el 0 diu: “No ho he oblidat, però ella sí oblidarà de nou tot això. Mila, recordes el teu primer dia de la teva activitat de teatre al setembre?” i la Mila diu: “Aquest curs ja no faig teatre”. El 22 diu: “Què?” i el 0 diu: “Si jo et vaig veure i et vaig fer una fusió mental!”, però llavors la televisió de la casa s’encén de sobte i un dibuix ďuna cara ďun pallasso apareix a la pantalla i comença a riure. El 22 diu: “Em sembla que tenim un problema!” i el 0 cau inconscient a terra. El 22 es preocupa pel seu germà, i truca a la porta una educadora ďurgències. El 22 diu als soldats, que en realitat són hologrames: “Porteu el 0 a la secció ďinfermeria de la 07 ara mateix, de pressa!” i un dels homes agafa el 0 del terra i desapareix amb el teletransport. A la televisió, la cara de pallasso continua rient, i el 22 diu: “Tanqueu la televisió!” però la Mila diu: “Està tancada!”. El 22 veu que els han enganyat des del començament… Ľeducadora entra al pis i pregunta: “Què passa?”, i el 22 diu: “Res, tenim uns convidats a casa, res més!”. Ľeducadora veu la Meŀlina i la mare de la Mila, i també veu els objectes ďalta tecnologia que formen dos triangles. De sobte la Meŀlina diu: “És hora que parli jo, no?”, i el 22 diu: “Explica’ns què és això de la cara misteriosa de pallasso a la televisió tancada!”. La Meŀlina li diu: “El meu superior m’ha donat ľordre ďespiar-vos i saber coses de la vostra FEF, i mentre estava a la vostra holocoberta, he pogut robar les vostres dades sense que vosaltres en sabéssiu res. He vist que teniu la tecnologia de tornar enrere en el temps les vegades que vulgueu, i que la vostra base central es troba en una nau esteŀlar. I segons el meu superior, gràcies a la vostra tecnologia i als seus espies, hem arribat tan lluny. La Mila no ha estat mai a la 07, i jo sabia durant tot aquest temps que no estava a la Terra. Però ja no tornaré a la 07, ja tinc tot el que volia!”. El 22 diu: “Gràcies per la teva revelació, però et donaré Retcon i no recordaràs res!”, i la Meŀlina diu: “No permetré que em donis… això!”. El 22 diu: “Creus que els altres ho van permetre?”, i de sobte la Carla truca des de la 07 i diu: “22, el 0 està dient una cosa estranya!” i tots comencen a sentir el 0, que diu: “Avís: ja venim!”. El 22 diu: “Meŀlina, què li has fet?” i ella diu “Això no és cosa nostra, ťho asseguro, no sé per què està dient això!”… El 22 no sap si creure-la o no, i diu a la Carla: “Puja’m a la 07, transporta el 0 cap aquí i després rapeja una mica, ja!”. La Carla diu: “Rapejar?”, i el 22 diu: “Fer un RAP, erra-a-pe. Ja!”. La Carla diu: “Ja ho entenc!” i la Meŀlina diu: “Què vols fer?”. El 22 diu: “Desfer el teu mal, no sé què li heu fet al meu germà, però ho pagareu si no es posa bé!”. En aquest moment el 22 desapareix, el 0 apareix al terra i una aura blanca recorre el pis. A la 07, el 22 diu: “Tornem al passat, ara!”. El retorn al passat cobreix tota la Terra, i després creua la 07 sense cap efecte, ja que la nau està protegida. Quan acaba el retorn al passat, el 0 es troba a casa dels pares del 22, esborrant la memòria dels pares. El 0, que torna a estar bé, s’adona que això ja ho ha viscut, però no recorda res des que va caure inconscient al pis del 22. El 22 està a casa seva, quan rep una trucada des de la 07. El 0 diu: “Aquest cop no podem transportar la Meŀlina al pis, no sé on és!” i el 22 diu: “Estàs bé?”. El 0 diu: “No sé què ha passat, m’ho pots explicar?” i el 22 diu: “Has caigut inconscient durant uns minuts, ťhem transportat a la 07 per tenir-te a la infermeria i has començat a dir unes paraules!”. El 0 li pregunta: “Quines paraules?” i el 22 li respon que ell ha dit: “Avís: ja venim!”… El 0 diu: “No recordo gens de tot això!” i el 22 diu: “La Meŀlina diu que ella sap per què has quedat inconscient, però no ťha fet dir cap paraula…”. El 0 diu: “No sé si ens ho podem creure…” i llavors la Carla diu que està rebent un missatge. El 22 pregunta quin missatge estan rebent, i la Carla diu que en Yusma els està dient que aquestes paraules no han estat causades pel grup de la Meŀlina, ha estat algú altre, no obstant això aquesta entitat o entitats vol entrar en contacte amb ľequip de la Meŀlina, un grup de psicomorfs liderats per un home que es diu Jordi Alejos García. El 22 diu a la Carla i al 0 que li preguntin per què els vol ajudar ara, i en Yusma li diu que anteriorment ell i la regenta Andrea havien tingut una relació, però ara ella n’ha fet un gra massa i s’han convertit en pitjors enemics, per això vol ajudar els enemics ďella, és a dir, la FEF. El 22 diu que accepta la seva ajuda. I a casa de ľAndrea, ella ho està veient tot i diu: “Yusma, lamentaràs haver fet un pacte amb ľalmirall de la merda!”, i després truca a en Jordi Alejos García i diu: “Hem ďaccelerar el nostre pla, és a dir, com nosaltres ja hem pactat, comença ľextracció de ľexistència de les filles ďaquella senyora, la Maria Natividad Giménez, oi?”. En Jordi Alejos García diu: “Sí, es diu així!”, i ľAndrea diu: “Doncs fem-ho tot ara, i sobretot, ajuda’m a acabar ďenderrocar la FEF i el seu almirall de la Terra, tal com havíem pactat!”… Categoria:Capítols en:The Problems of an Investigation es:Los problemas de una investigación fr:Les problèmes ďune recherche gl:Os problemas dunha investigación it:I problemi di una ricerca pt:Os problemas duma investigação ro:Problemele unei investigaţii ru:Проблемы исследования